Ultraman Tiga
, or simply Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna, is a tokusatsu kaiju movie produced by Tsuburaya Productions in 1998. This film is the only theatrical spin-off of the Ultraman Dyna TV series. Plot The members of Super GUTS track a monster to the moon, where it battles Ultraman Dyna. This creature, named Geranda, proves resilient to Dyna's usual finishing moves (Solgent Ray). The next round of fight is very short because the monster abruptly vaporized in large yellow beam that unleashed from a mysterious space-battleship. Upon returning to Earth, the Super GUTS team goes to a secret island base stationed on Coreomoes Island (first debuted in Ultraman Tiga). Here they discover that TPC, the organization they work for, is also responsible for building the space-battleship. The ship known as Prometheus, and its devastating main weapon is the Neo-Maxima Cannon. The project leader, Dr. Kisaragi, explains that Super GUTS has been summoned so that their brainwaves can be used to give real-battle experiences to the battle computer of Prometheus, making it an even more effective weapon. The cocky young Shin Asuka (Ultraman Dyna's human alter ego) doubts that Prometheus can ever be as effective as Dyna at defending the Earth. He accepts the challenge, and his thoughts are fed into the ship's computer. When Asuka regains consciousness, the base is attacked by an alien spaceship, with energy waves identical to that found from Geranda, and Asuka transforms into Ultraman Dyna to face the alien UFO. Prometheus is also launched, but to destroy Dyna, not assist him. Dr. Kisaragi announces that both she and Prometheus are under the control of the alien race known as the Monera. Prometheus, Mollusionized into Deathfacer, is able to anticipate and counter all of Dyna's moves due its knowledge of the Ultra based on Asuka's brain scan result. The one-sided battle ends when the Neo-Maxima Cannon devastates the island. Dyna disappears and is presumed dead. While Super GUTS regroups and finds out that they have all survived, including Asuka, however, Mai was wounded gravely for not being able to escape the base fast enough. The Monera then announced that they will begin exterminating humanity at noon the next day through Dr. Kisaragi and return her soul to the body. After talking with the original GUTS leader, Captain Iruma, Asuka regains his confidence and transforms into Ultraman Dyna, and while doing that changes Dyna to Strong Type. This time, Dyna is ready for Deathfacer and shows the robot some devastating new tricks, as he defeats Deathfacer by driving his fist through Neo-Maxima Cannon when it does 'pre-shoot charging sequence'. Dyna then throws unstable Deathfacer into the air, before it explodes. However, the Monera commit Harmonosion to form the gigantic Queen Monera which captures Dyna and instantly devastates the city. Dyna tries to escape, and Super GUTS, as well as Captain Iruma, try to aid, but Dyna's energy is drained completely and his timer runs out, dying. With Dyna defeated, the Earth may be finished. However, a young boy suddenly appears from before (he talked to Asuka first, then came Captain Hibiki and finally Iruma) returned and told all that he will not give up because he believed in Ultraman Tiga. The boy then holds up the Tiga action figure given to him by his brother, and with encouraging words from Dr. Kisaragi, the boy allowed all to remember the time from before when Tiga had lost to Gatanothor, and when they all found their inner light to revive Tiga. The public gave off light, and the light became the giant known as Ultraman Tiga, who quickly revived the deceased Dyna. Tiga and Dyna then proceed to fight together and defeat Queen Monera. Afterwards, Tiga and Dyna's light fade away together and they disappear. The entire Super GUTS reunite to celebrate their victory, as Iruma soon receives a visit later that day from Hikari Madoka along with Rena, Seiichi, Tetsuo & Horii. At the end, Mai recovers from the previous attack of the Deathfacer and flies to the moon with Asuka as a passenger. During the credits, Munakata gives Iruma some roses, as the film comes to an end. Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Tiga Kaiju/Seijin *Geranda *Deathfacer *Alien Monera **Queen Monera Cast * / : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Trivia *A loose video game adaptation of this film, Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: New Generations, was released for the Sony PlayStation in Japan. It bore little relation to the film and was never released elsewhere in the world. *The DVD cover, instead of showing Tiga in Multi Type, showed him in Power Type, even though Tiga never did use Power Type in the movie. *This movie was later featured in Ultraman Retsuden episodes 75-78. Gallery UltrmnDinaTiga.jpg|DVD cover ultraman_tiga_dyna_front.jpg|American DVD cover blog20130111-1.jpg|Geranda Dthfcr_shpvg.jpg|Deathfacer disguised as Prometheus Deathfacerdeor.jpg|Deathfacer Alien_Moneradeow.jpg|Alien Monera QueenMonera.jpg|Queen Monera imagefyu.jpg|Queen Monera vs Ultraman Tiga and Dyna img_1208924_37063125_29.jpg|Dyna and Tiga after defeating Queen Monera id:Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light ja:ウルトラマンティガ&ウルトラマンダイナ 光の星の戦士たち Category:Ultraman Dyna Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Movies Category:Heisei Movies Category:Productions Category:Movies Dubbed in English Category:Team-Ups